Sisters
by Vanuzza
Summary: D tiene dos hermanas menores, que han sido invitadas a quedarse en su casa por 1 semana y ambas intentaran seducir a León, ¿que podra hacer D para salvarlo de sus locas y fetiches hermanas?, se aceptan sugerencias en las reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**SISTERS**

.--.--.--.--.--.

La ciudad de San Francisco era cubierta suavemente por los dorados rayos del sol de verano, el viento fresco de la mañana recompenso a los ciudadanos, alejándolos de un calor abrumador. León conducía como de costumbre hasta la tienda de mascotas, pero por supuesto en un muy buen estancamiento de autos que duró mas de unas dos o tres horas hasta que pudo alcanzar su destino, estacionó el auto enfrente del establecimiento del Conde, tomo la caja de dulces mientras gruñía al recordar el precio, en fin, bajo los escalones de la tienda y casi por arte de magia, D ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta…

-Buenos días, Detective- le saludó D con una sonrisa elegante (y un poquito sexy XD)

-Bueno días- menciono pasando adentro y sentándose en el sillón chino que siempre lo esperaba en la salita de té- Ah si, estos son para usted- dijo dándole la cajita de dulces

-Oh Detective, que lindo detalle de su parte- dijo D con una sonrisa sincera, mientras León reía suavemente, como si no le trajera dulces siempre- En fin, dígame, porque viene a mi tienda tan temprano, no creo que le pongan a investigar casos a esta hora y mucho menos en domingo

-No es ningún caso D, simplemente quería pasar a verte- dijo León tranquilo y sonriente

D ensancho sus ojos un poco y un rubor curso por sus pálidas mejillas, no podía ser cierto, seria que León…… no, no creo que se enamore de mi, pensó D volviendo a comer un chocolate pero luego recordando que no le había ofrecido nada puso la pequeña y linda cajita a un lado para luego levantarse- Que vergüenza, no le he ofrecido nada detective, iré a preparar un poco de té- dijo él caminando hasta la cocina

León se quedo allí pensando en D, aunque pudo sentir una presencia cercana, muy cercana, que lo miraba desde la mesita con una mirada algo enojada, bien, muy enojada- Hola, pera con alas- le saludó León a Q Chan quien intento darle un golpe en el hombro pero no logro nada, asi que siguió golpeando y golpeando hasta que D llegó con la bandeja

-¡Q Chan no!- le exclamó D al animalito quien solo tomo un caramelo, miro a D de nuevo y se fue hasta su jaula junto a otras que colgaban del techo

-A ese paso se convertiría en boxeador- rió León mientras D levantaba una ceja y se doblaba para poner la bandeja en la mesita mientras León se babeaba de cómo la tela estiraba ligeramente y pues…. Imagínense

-¿Algo mal?- preguntó D dándole una tasita de té mientras el negaba con la cabeza- Bueno y que……….

-¡Q! ¡Q! ¡Q!- chilló Q Chan revoloteando cerca de D muy alarmado

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto D a lo que Q Chan traía el teléfono- ¿Hola?

"¡HERMANO!" dijo una voz femenina en la otra línea

-¿Que, ¿que, ¿Quién es?- preguntó D alarmado de que no fueran ellas

"¡Hermano, ¡soy yo, ¡Hebi!" dijo la voz femenina

D dio un suspiro, si eran ellas –Hola hermanita- en cuanto D dijo eso, como una típica comiquita, León escupió su té

"Hola, mira pasaremos esta semana contigo, ya el abuelo me confirmo que si podemos quedarnos era solo para que supieras, llegamos hoy, ¡adiós!" dijo Fira colgando

D se quedo estático, el teléfono cayó de su mano y en cuento regreso a la realidad miro a Q Chan que tenia las orejitas caídas retrocediendo por el espaldar del asiento de Leon

D dio un suspiro -León….-

-¿Si?- pregunto el rubio detective

-¿Gustas en quedarte para la cena?- pregunto D

-Claro, ¿pero porque?- pregunto él

-Cenaremos caldo de murciélago- dijo él mirando enojadamente a Q Chan (para los que no lo saben Q Chan es el abuelo de D)

-¡Q!- chilló el animalito escondiéndose en lo más alto del techo

Algunas horas mas tarde ya D le había explicado a León, sobre sus otras dos hermanas, Hebi y Nezumi, un par de alocadas hermanas que su padre había tenido con otra mujer, y resulta que Q Chan les permitió pasar la semana en la tienda de animales

-Wow- exclamó León mientras miraba una fotografía de las gemelas que únicamente se diferenciaban en los ojos y el largo del cabello- ¿En verdad tus hermanas son asi?

-Si, ¿lindas no, pero son como la niña aquella…. Alicia- dijo D recordando el caso de la coneja

-¿Enserio, ¿ósea que tendremos el millón de conejos de nuevo?- pregunto León

-Claro que no, me refiero a que son bellas como ángeles pero malas como demonios- le confirmo D

-Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo- le dijo León

-¡HOLA A TODOS!- se escucharon dos voces jóvenes y alegre que aventaba la puerta contra la pared

-¡HERMANO YA LLEGAMOS!- dijo una que rápidamente entro a la habitación abrazando a D con fuerza

-Hola Nezumi- dijo D jadeando para el aire que sus pulmones apenas podían tomar

-¡Hermano!- entró la otra abrazando a D con fuerza mientras ahora la piel pálida del conde se coloreaba de azul

-Ok ya vasta niñas- dijo León separándolas de D – ¿Hey esperen que hacen?

-Wow que fuerte- dijo Hebi (Una muchacha de cabello negro corto con ojos amatistas)

-Si, y lindo- dijo Nezumi (Otra muchacha de cabello azabache largo con ojos dorados

-¿Eh, ¡oigan déjenlo!- exclamó D sonrojado

-Hay pero que tiene de malo hermano- dijo Nezumi

-Si, ¿acaso es tu pareja?- pregunto Hebi

León y D se miraron un instante- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Entonces- dijo Hebi jugando con el pelo de León

-No importa lo que le hagamos- dijo Nezumi

D se quedo sin habla, tenia que idear un plan para sacar a su León de entre las manos de sus hermanas, debe pensar en algo antes de que las psicópatas y fetiches de sus hermanas lo torturaran….

CONTINUARA……..

.--.--.--.--.--.

¡Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con una de mis historias, esta vez, sobre como dos hermanitas de D tratan de seducir a León y como D trata de salvarlo para él solito, ya comencé a hacer el segundo pero quiero saber sus comentarios y si tienen sugerencias para el siguiente capi envíenlas, se aceptan tomatazos y criticas constructivas! Dejen review! Please!

PD: en japonés, Hebi significa Serpiente, y Nezumi significa Ratón


	2. Chapter 2

**SISTERS**

.--.--.--.--.--.

-cuéntanos de ti- dijo Hebi con sus enormes ojos jugando con los cabellos de León

-Si, dinos ¿te gustan las mujeres como nosotras?- preguntó Nezumi de una manera muy peligrosa que hizo estremecer a León

-Esperen ustedes no son tan mujeres que se diga- exclamo León alejándose un poco de esas adolescentes psicópatas

-¿Tu crees?... La edad no interesa León, te puedo demostrar que no somos tan niñas e infantiles como aparentamos ser- dijo Hebi sensualmente acorralándolo en el sofá y subiendo suavemente sobre él, como una anaconda a presionando a su presa, pobre y desamparada

D tosió fuertemente para que sus hermanas recordaran no ser tan lujuriosas en sus aposentos, su hermana gruñó enojada, si, D las mantenía al margen de las cosas todo el tiempo cuando eran unas niñas pequeñas, miedosas y inocentes, pero ahora tenían 16 y las cosas no se tornarían fáciles al menos que su abuelo tomara las riendas, ¡hablando de eso, ¿donde estaría Q Chan, escurridizo murciélago, el empezó todo este plan macabro y psicópata para sus fines desordenados, ¡o si, Nuestro conde preferido tenia algunas preguntas para Sofu D

-Hermano- susurró Nezumi suavemente mientras ella y Hebi se enganchaban de los brazos de León

-¿Qué?- preguntó D con un aire de frustración mirando a sus hermanas que tenían ojos de suplica

-¿Nos lo podemos quedar?- dijeron obviamente refiriéndose al pobre León con mi se tratase de un pequeño minino (indirecta: minino gato felino grandeLeón africano León Orcot )

-¡Por supuesto que no!- les grito D y allí fue cuando lo miró, oh dios, mejor huyes Q Chan, allí estaba el pequeño murciélago mirándolos con ojos brillantes y frotando sus pequeñas manos, en cuanto el conde se dio cuenta de él, lo agarró de la piel de la nuca tan rápido que Sofu no se percato, camino con él hasta la cocina donde Sofu regreso a su forma de humano (o lo que sea P)

Sofu se froto la nuca suavemente donde de seguro había una marca roja- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Por qué invitaste a mis hermanas?- dijo D tomándole de los hombros y al ver que no respondía lo sacudió fuertemente exigiéndole que le dijera el porque de su acción- ¡Te exijo que me respondas a mi pregunta! Abuelo por favor, ¿Por qué lo haces si sabes como están de psicópatas que deberías internarlas en el manicomio?

-Es que…. si te digo me vas a matar- dijo Sofu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirada de nerviosismo y una gota de sudor enorme tipo comiquita japonesa- ¿Me vas a matar verdad?

-Te recuerdo que yo no te puedo matar, somos inmortales por si no lo recuerdas- dijo D con una cara………. ¬.¬

Sofu estaba algo desconcertado pero D tenía razón, un kami es inmortal, si lo matan revive y, sabiendo lo terco y obstinado que podía ser su nieto, D le volvería a preguntar, el pobre patriarca de la familia por fin dio un suspiro suave y comenzó a hablar- Bien te lo diré, es que quería que te alejaras de ese humano torpe, terco, tonto, feo, idiota, sarcastico, bla blah bla….

-¡OK ESTA BIEN!- dijo D cansado de oír todo el medio millón de cosas que Sofu podía sacarle sobre León, y claro, como era de esperar, no eran cosas tan buenas que digamos U

Sofu rió- Asi que, dado al enorme atraimiento del hombre a la mujer, pensé que tus hermanas dado a que son tan hermosas ante el ojo humano, creí que si se enamoraba de alguien mas, tu te olvidarías de él…

-Pues ya vez que no- dijo D con cara enojada, bastante enojada, roja y hirviendo, que casi Sofu podía ver humo negro salir de sus oídos, ¿será por su enojo o porque por tanto calor se le estaba cocinando el cerebro, pensó Sofu mientras D no paraba de decir palabras vulgares y maleficios en chino- ¿Como pudiste llamarlas? ¿Por qué debes de hacer cosas y meterte en mi vida sin primero avisar? ¿Por qué, abuelo, porque?- Comenzó D, mientras Sofu solo miraba él piso

-Porque eres mi nieto, y tu madre una vez me pidió que si ella moría, y tu padre nos abandonara, que yo te cuidara y protegiera, y esto que hago es para protegerte, para que no te ocurra lo que le ocurrió a tu padre, que cuando perdió a Xiao Hong (madre de D), se volvió un amargado, insensible, mal agradecido, distante, tonto, poco coherente, frió, sarcastico, cínico bla blah bla….- volvió Sofu a sacar un millón y medio de cosas malas

-Ok, ok, ya te capte la idea, la cosa es que, abuelo, déjame tomar mis decisiones, solo por esta vez, prometo que seré cuidadoso- dijo D con una expresión casi de perrito suplicando por un pedazo de comida

Sofu dio un suspiro largo y algo decepcionado pero al final asintió con la cabeza- Esta bien mi nieto

-Solo hay un problema ahora- dijo D

-¿Cuál?

-¿Como nos deshacemos de Nezumi y Hebi?- preguntó D con una gota de sudor formándose en su cabeza al igual que a su abuelo

-No podemos, tendrás que soportarlas durante toda la semana- dijo Sofu mirando como D estaba apunto de gritar a lo que comienza a hacerle señas con las manos para que se calme y baje la presión - pero descuida, y si pensamos en que hacer tal vez León este a salvo antes de que se vuelvan fetiches y psicópatas con él jejeje- Sofu ahogó una risa nerviosamente en su garganta, trago saliva y continuó- Además, ¿que es lo peor que le podrían hacer?

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Se escucho un gritó en la salita de té, adivinen de quien será, en eso salieron los dos y vieron a León en el piso, a cuatro patas como un animal, amarrado con cuerdas de cuero negro sin su chaqueta ni camisa, con un collar de perro y una cadena de metal que era sostenida por Nezumi con una carita sonriente y tierna para quien no la conozca sabiendo que ella no es mas que un demonio disfrazado de una muñequita angelical

-Hermano no te importara que juguemos unas horas con León ¿verdad?- preguntó Nezumi de manera dulce

-¡¿Qué!- exclamó D al notar que ya empezaron a ser una psicópatas

-Ya encontré el látigo- dijo Hebi apareciendo de quien sabe donde mirando a D sonriéndole- Hermano, no te importara que Nezumi y yo seamos un poco malas con León ¿verdad?- preguntó ella acariciando la mejilla del rubio detective

-¡Déjenlo ya!- les gritó D a lo que las hermanas de D hicieron un puchero

-Esta bien- dijeron ellas refunfuñando mientras comenzaban a desatar a León- Al fin de cuentas, Tú te lo pierdes- y con eso salieron de la habitación, pensando en otras formas macabras de "pasar su tiempo" con León

-Vaya D, que bueno que las alejaste, ese látigo me estaba asustando- dijo León con una cara algo nerviosa

-Wow Detective querido, pensé que nada seria tan tenebroso para asustarlo, acaso, ¿nunca le han golpeado con un látigo de cuero?- preguntó D mirando a León con ojos pacíficos y una de sus típicas miradas entre sutiles y elegantes

León se quedo sin habla, acaso la indirecta que D estaba planteándole era que a él le habían dado un latigazo alguna vez, o sea ¿que su cuerpo delgado y de porcelana podría tener esa triste imperfección en su delicada piel, como una grieta en una muñeca fina y exótica?- D, eso significa que tu…

D rió suavemente, y asintió con la cabeza- Si, pero eso no es tan importante ahora, lo importante en este momento es tratar de que a usted no le ocurra eso, mis hermanas como ya le dije son muy alocadas, tenga cuidado

-Claro, como no tenerlo, ¿Qué acaso no acabas de ver lo que me hicieron?- preguntó León algo desconcertado

El conde rió suavemente al ver como León se asustaba de solo recordar el comportamiento de sus hermanas, definitivamente D tenia razón cuando dijo que las gemelas no eran mas que un par de demonios disfrazados de ángeles muy dulces que no rompen un plato cuando rompen la vajilla completa

-Descuide Detective, si abre mas los ojos y sus sentidos están mas atentos tal vez, logremos que se calmen un poco- dijo D algo razonablemente

-¡Que poco, ¡ellas no se deben calmar un poco, ¡se deben calmar muchísimo!- dijo León con una mezcla de enojo y miedo mientras el Conde, conservando como siempre su actitud elegante elevo una ceja y sonrió totalmente tranquilo mientras a León se le subía la temperatura de que pareciera que D no se preocupaba mucho que digamos por él, aunque pareciera que su cabeza procesara un plan porque se había quedado callado por mucho tiempo…- Hey, ¿en que estas pensando tanto?

D puso un dedo en sus labios negros y pensó un instante con una mirada traviesamente impresa en sus ojos, que causo que a León le pasara un escalofrío por la espalda- Creo que tengo una gran idea- dijo D caminando de manera sexy hasta León

-¿A si, ¿Cuál?- preguntó León impacientemente

-¿Ellas te quieren a ti no, solo tenemos que hacer que crean que somos una pareja y ellas te dejaran en paz- dijo D como si nada (claro que en el fondo el plan era para que León fuera solamente y exclusivamente de él)

-¡que!- exclamo León al oír la idea, que a su parecer era totalmente descabellada

-Además que me podré desquitar con Q Chan que fue el que comenzó todo este plan- dijo D con esa misma sonrisa de siempre

-Oh de acuerdo- dijo León con algo de cansancios y frustración, sin más remedio que aceptar la idea, cualquier cosa estaba bien con tal de no tener que ser el juguete del par de gemelas

D sonrió ante la idea, pobre León, no estaba enterado aun de que estar en las manos de este chino de apariencia tranquila podía ser muy difícil, e incluso, mas peligroso que estar con sus hermanas….

_CONTINUARA……_

.--.--.--.--.--.

¡Hola, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, pero, ¿que pasara en el tercero? ¿Qué tendrá planeado el Conde, ¿Lograra Sofu D completar su plan, si lo quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capitulo (¡se aceptan sugerencias, enserio necesito algunas ideas jejeje). Gracias a mi amiga Annis por su review, me alegro muchísimo que te gustara, besos y abrazos a todos

BYE BYE!


End file.
